What If 2
by ainmals1
Summary: Ever wonder what 2003 TMNT would be like if my OC Chanda was in it? Well this pretty much answers your question.
1. Chapter 1: Season 3

**Hey everyone, I know it's been a while since I have been updating any stories in general. This story is just for the Misc. Section. Before we begin I want to point out a few things.**

 **I did this way back when I was 17 and it was during the time I was doing my 2003 TMNT stories. So I would very much like to get this off of my chest.  
**

 **Since I did the stories during Season 3, I was wondering what it would have been like if my OC Chanda was in the show, since I introduced her before seeing The Big Brawl episodes I thought to myself, why the heck not? However this will only have parts and lines Chanda would be in and say (as well as being mentioned).  
**

 **And this will be in chapters. Now on to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Season 3.

Space Invaders part 1:

Once the turtles, Splinter and Chanda watch the news and see what is happening, Splinter tells them not to go anywhere but once when he turns around they are already gone, the male rat sighs.

"They just do this all the time don't they?" Chanda asked.

"Yes," Splinter says blankly.

* * *

Space Invaders part 2:

Splinter and Chanda mediate and they open their eyes. They hope that this invasion stops.

* * *

Space Invaders part 3:

Splinter sense that Donatello is in trouble.

"What is it Splinter?" Chanda asked.

"It is Donatello he is in trouble." Splinter said.

Chanda gasps, "Is there anything you can do?"

Splinter told her yes, and reassured that he is with his son.

* * *

The Worlds Collide part 1:

Splinter and Chanda saw Michelangelo in the lair looking for something.

"Michelangelo?" Splinter asked in confusion.

"Chanda, Master Splinter have you seen my hover board?" Mikey asked.

"Michelangelo what is going on? Where are your brothers?" Splinter asked.

"Michelangelo what is your hurry? Where are the others?" Chanda asked.

"Sorry Master Splinter and Chanda I'm kind of busy right now." Mikey said bowing, then something caught his attention. "There it is come to daddy baby."

"Michelangelo, your Mother and I demand an explanation." Splinter said sternly.

"No can do Sensei, if I don't get out of here and fast, you and Chanda are gonna have some really rude house guests, and trust me Chanda you're not gonna like them at all. I'll explain later I promise," said Mikey.

The orange clad turtle jumped on his hover board and flew off.

"Michelangelo, come back here! Where are your brothers? You must..." Splinter called out.

The male rat shook his head and moaned.

"We'll find out later when they get back Sweetheart," Chanda said reassuringly.

* * *

The Worlds Collide part 2:

April and Casey enter the lair.

"Master Splinter, Chanda," called April.

"April, Casey. What news do you have for our sons?" Splinter asked.

"Actually we were kind of hoping they were with you and Chanda," said April.

Chanda gasped while Splinter groaned. "I fear for their safety this is not good, I will get a few things, and then Chanda and I will go look for them," the male rat said heading to his and Chanda's room.

"Cool where do we start?" Casey asked.

"It is best you don't accompany us, Mr. Jones," said Splinter.

"That is correct, sorry," Chanda said closing the door.

"But you two don't know what it is like out there! Those horned head freaks are everywhere!" Casey pointed out.

Splinter and Chanda came out of their room.

"Casey is right no one is allowed to go on the streets we were lucky to get down here alive," said April.

"That is exactly my point, my friends, it is too dangerous." said Splinter.

April told him him that he and Chanda don't know where to start looking, and could use her help to track them. The rats thought of this for a moment.

"And I have been practicing those moves you taught me," April finished.

"You've been practicing ninjitsu, no way!" Casey said in surprise taking April by her shoulder.

April grabbed his hand, flipped him over her shoulder, grabbed a lamp and pinned him with it. Casey stared at her in amazement.

"What do you think Casey Jones?" April asked.

"Wow cool moves, I could have stopped them, but I didn't want to hurt you," Casey confessed.

"April, I am impressed," Chanda commented.

"I hate to put either one of you at risk, but it is a gift of strange things," said Splinter.

"If that's strange they don't come stranger than Casey Jones," April said nudging Casey.

Once Splinter, Chanda, and April successfully went by the light with their skills, Casey accidentally knocked over one of the trash cans, bringing the attention to the Tricitrons, once the dinosaur like aliens checked the sewers, Splinter covered April and Casey's mouths while Chanda put her arms around Splinter's neck and held her breath to try and not to gasp.

"Those things really are ugly, I'm glad Traximus is better though," the female rat commented.

Casey, April, Chanda, and Splinter watch the battle with the Tricitrons and the Federation troops with shock and horror.

"This is awful," Chanda said softly.

"We must not get distracted, come," Splinter replies as he and Chanda turn to go.

"Man I wish I had my hockey mask, I feel kind of naked without it," Casey complained.

"I don't know, I like seeing your face for a change," April replied.

"Really? Uh... No kidding?" Casey said nervously.

April and Casey smile at each other until they heard something.

"Ahem... I said we must not get distracted," Splinter said, as they both look at him and Chanda who was staring at them with a raised brow.

"Right," April said. She looked on her scanner.

"The good news is the guys location is a mile away, the bad news is it's coming from across the river," she said pointing across the river.

"Then we need another way to get across," said Splinter.

The turned to see a boat.

"We'll take that," said Chanda.

While on the boat, Splinter, Chanda, and April are wondering why the guys are not answering their shell cells, thinking they might be held captive or are unconscious, Casey thought either that or something else, but the three look at him with a warning so he decides not to say anything.

Once the Tricitrons ship falls in the river, it made a really big wave catching Casey's attention.

"Uh... Splinter any ninjitsu tricks for that?" Casey asked pointing to the big wave.

This caught everyone's attention, they huddled together as the wave hits them. Splinter swam up, then Chanda did next.

"Are you alright Honey?" Splinter asked his wife.

"Yes, I'm alright," said Chanda.

April was seen coming up gasping for breath.

"Are you alright Miss. O'Neil?" Chanda asked.

"I'm fine, how about you Casey?" April responded.

Casey wasn't there.

"Casey? Casey!" April gasps.

She dove down the water to go get him, once she got him back up, she did CPR. Once Casey was okay he then joked that the kissing thing was being a habit, Splinter and the two women glare at him.

Splinter, Chanda, April, and Casey continue to look for turtles, but can't find anything. April states that there is no entrance.

"I'm confused, if there's nothing up here, then where is it?" Chanda asked.

Splinter starts sniffing the ground. "Nothing on the surface perhaps, but what about below ground?" Splinter wondered.

Casey remembered seeing a light under water, so everyone jumped in the to the underground entrance.

Splinter took out the guards and April asks Splinter about something.

"No thank you, it will only slow me down," the grey rat said.

"Let's move," said Chanda.

The four heroes went on to look for the turtles.

After April takes down a guard she Splinter, Chanda,and Casey open the door to a room full of machines.

"They are not here," Splinter said.

"If they are not here, then where are they?" Chanda asked.

"April I think that scanner of yours is busted," said Casey.

April saw a cabinet, opened it, and found the turtles' shellcells, and weapons.

"I say it's working just fine," said April.

Splinter sniffed around, "wait they are near, we must keep searching," he said.

Chanda sniffed too, "he is right," the female rat said.

"No need to come empty handed," Casey said as he stuffed the turtles stuff in the bag.

In a hallway through with laser alarms. Splinter, Chanda, and April go through them and Casey tries it.

"Come on Casey you can do it," said April.

"I know you can do this Casey," said Splinter.

"Come on, Mr. Jones," said Chanda.

Casey made it, he almost fell but was helped up, but accidentally dropped Donatello's bo staff and it hit the alarm causing it to go off.

The four heroes manage to get away from the guards, and continue to look for the turtles.

"Their scent, it is getting stronger up ahead, are you ready for your first rescue Chanda?" Splinter asked.

"Yes, I am Splinter, and you are right, the scent is getting stronger," said Chanda.

Splinter, Chanda, April, and Casey reach the turtles location, and see Agent Bishop.

"No!" Splinter yelled.

"Let Them Go!" Chanda ordered.

"What another mutation?!" Bishop said in shock.

The agents came out.

"Stop Them!" Bishop commanded his troops.

The agents attacked, but Splinter jumped on them to clobber Bishop.

"Keep Away From My Son!" Splinter yelled.

He kicked Bishop, and freed Mikey. Chanda freed Donnie with her cane.

"Are you and your brothers alright Donatello?" Chanda asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, thanks Chanda," Donnie said.

"Who is the crocodile over there?" Chanda asked.

"That's Leatherhead the one we told you about, we thought he got crushed by the cave in," Donnie replied.

"The one who was raised by the Utroms who developed the ooze? Well he's here now," Chanda stated.

Soldiers came in the lab, everyone fought them, Chanda put her walking stick on the floor and kicked them in a circle. The soldiers fled as Bishop recovers.

"Cowards," the agent muttered. Then faced the turtles,.

"Let's take care of this guy and get out of here, we have to find the fugitoid," said Raph.

"Yo Bishop, you want a sample? Sample this!" Mikey said charging at the man.

But the agent threw Mikey back to the table.

"Michelangelo! Rrr, Let Go Of My Son!" Chanda growled.

She tried to stop Bishop, but she saw him kick up a dissecting saw, and stopped.

"Get back now!" Bishop ordered.

Chanda stepped back.

"Good girl. If anyone moves you can just say good-bye to Michelangelo!" Bishop threatened.

"Ah man, I really hate good-byes," Mikey said sweating.

* * *

World's Collide Part 3:

Once Mikey gets out of Bishop's grip, the turtles, their Parents, and friends start to fight Bishop, even though it was one person against 9 the man didn't seem to want to give up.

"I suggest you surrender," Splinter said to Bishop.

The rat battled Bishop for a bit, and the guys fought him as well.

"You are out numbered," Splinter pointed out.

"Yes, so give up," Chanda said.

"Perhaps," Bishop admitted. He blocked the turtles move, "but I'm never out classed," he finished.

Leo kicked the agent and Leatherhead grabbed him.

Let Me Go!" Bishop commanded.

Leatherhead wouldn't let go.

"Let. Me. Go!" Bishop ordered.

The agent managed to get out of Leatherhead's grasp, and headed out.

"Until we meet again, and we will count on it," Bishop warned.

The agent escaped. Raph tried to go after him but Leo stopped his brother.

"Let him go Raph, we need to find the Fugitoid," Leo reminded Raph.

Raph growled reluctantly.

Everyone started looking for the Professor.

"I know the Professor is somewhere in this rat mace, oh sorry Master Splinter and Chanda," said Donnie.

"Maybe they moved him," said April.

"Or maybe not, look" Mikey pointed out.

They saw the Professor's head on the screen, and it announced "to the people of earth."

"It's the Professor!" Donnie said in shock.

"You and your brothers described him very well," said Chanda.

Once Leatherhead pulled the door opened for everyone to go in they all started to fight the Federation troops.

Once the professor saves Earth by creating the virus he somehow was back to being the robot Sal, but then died. Everyone got sad for the loss of the Professor, Chanda didn't weep but had tears in her eyes, she, April, and Casey didn't know the Professor too well, but they wished they did.

Everyone watched the Tricitrons, Chanda was kind of nervous by seeing them, but was relieved that Traximus made them have peace. Traximus used a gun to shoot the chair that the Prime Leader once sat in, with that it was destroyed.

Everyone had a funeral for the Professor, he was in a case, and was headed off to outer space with a push of a button.

* * *

Touch and Go:

Splinter decided to take Mikey for a training lesson to get him out of trouble, Chanda watched them go out.

"Have a safe trip boys," the female rat said.

"Thanks Chanda," Mikey said.

Leo comes back to the lair to only find Donnie, Leatherhead, and Chanda.

"Hey have you guys seen Raph?" Leo asked them.

"Nope," said Donnie.

"Haven't seen him," said Leatherhead.

"No sorry," said Chanda.

Raph finally comes back to the lair, as does Mikey and Splinter with money.

"Welcome back boys. Where did you two get that money?" Chanda asked.

"It's a long story Chanda," said Mikey.

Raph tells his family he knows just what to do with the money.

* * *

Hunted:

While Leatherhead was angry at Raph for joking with him Chanda comes by with another tea set. "Boys I have some more tea," she said.

"Chanda Get Away From The Entrance!" Splinter called out.

"Why? What is going on in there?" Chanda asked.

Leatherhead busted out of Splinter and Chanda's room. Chanda got startled and jumped out of the way just in time. The turtles saw Chanda stare at Leatherhead.

"Are you alright Chanda?" Leo asked.

"I'm alright, what just happened?" Chanda asked from shocked to a warning look.

"Trust me Chanda you don't want to know," said Raph.

Chanda came into her and Splinter's room.

Leatherhead so Mikey in front of him and thinks he hurt him really bad, then the other turtles, Splinter and Chanda came and saw the sight in front of them. Chanda gasped and covered her mouth, and Splinter asked what happened.

"I am a monster, a terrible monster, get back all of you! Stay away from me! I am not safe! Not Safe! I Am A Monster!" Leatherhead said panicking, and he run out of the lair.

After Leatherhead ran out of the lair, Mikey got up, and Splinter asked what happened. Mikey answers that question about Leatherhead having a nightmare and asked where he is, Donnie told him, and they all agreed to find Leatherhead and let him know Mikey's okay. Splinter told them to be careful looking for him, because of his UN-controlled temper he may see them as brothers or as enemies.

"That poor fellow, he's been through a lot," said Chanda.

* * *

H.A.T.E:

While April and Casey were talking, Leo was kicked and landed near the door.

"Don't mind us," the blue clad turtle said.

"Ha! Much too slow my son," Splinter teased.

Once Leo jumped away, Splinter took April by the hands.

"Please go about your business," the male rat said.

April asked if they were going to get apples, but Leo told her that was Don, but Mikey and Raph were doing something else.

"Coming through!" Chanda hollered.

She knocked down Leo but couldn't know down Splinter.

"Fast but not fast enough Sweetheart," Splinter teased.

"Not as good as you Honey," Chanda teased back.

While April and Casey were discussing about Casey's Mother's visit, they noticed that Leo, Chanda, and Splinter were watching them.

"Ahem, don't mind us guys," April said to them.

"Perhaps we should continue our training elsewhere," said Splinter.

"Let's leave them alone," Chanda agreed.

Casey's Mother knocked on the door, and asked if she was gonna wait outside all day.

"Don't come in Mrs. Jones the place is a mess," April said frantically.

Casey tried to avoid the door but his Mother pushed it opened nearly crushing him. Good thing Splinter, Chanda, and Leo disappeared just in time.

Once Mrs. Jones requested April to stack the apples in the barn Leo helped her.

"Need a hand?" Leo asked.

Splinter and Chanda pushed the doors opened to get April and Leo inside.

"So this is where Casey finds his ability to be so annoying, his Mother," April commented.

"Don't take her disapproval too personal Miss. O'Neil, Parents are very over protective of their children," said Splinter.

"He is right, they are," Chanda added.

"Tell me about it," said Leo.

Mrs. Jones then tells April the apples aren't peeled yet, she gives her a peeler and leaves.

"Aragh, there is just no pleasing that woman!" April says in frustration.

"I'll say," Chanda comments.

Leo prepares to peel the apples with his swords.

After Mrs. Jones leaves a shocked April by herself, Leo, Splinter, and Chanda peeked out from behind.

"Right, let's get started on the cider," Leo suggested.

"Sure, it's good thing we're helping April out," said Chanda.

While Casey tells his Mother that he and April weren't engaged, his Mother told him that she could have figured it out for herself.

"You don't have to tell me now, but someday I would like to hear the story about the two big rats and the giant turtle," Mrs. Jones said.

Splinter, Chanda, and Leo listened to this conversation and gave a 'oh brother' type of look.

* * *

Nobody's Fool:

After the turtles are done with their training, Splinter and Chanda decided to go to bed.

"Sleep tight boys, see you in the morning," said Chanda.

Once morning approached, Splinter and Chanda woke up, Splinter got ready for his sons to train, but since the turtles were so busy they weren't ready for that.

"Are you boys ready for more training? Because your Father is," Chanda said.

The turtles all moaned, much to Splinter and Chanda's confusion.

"What is wrong with them?" Chanda asked.

"I do not know, maybe they did not get enough sleep," Splinter said.

* * *

The Christmas Aliens:

Once the turtles help Casey and April set up the tree they start talking about Mikey.

"Yeah, where is that bozo? I'm starting to worry about him, he's been gone all day." Raph admitted.

"Me too, has he always been like this around Christmas time?" Chanda asked.

"Yes," Splinter answered.

"Come on, it's Christmas Eve, even Mikey can't get into trouble like tonight," Donnie reminded.

Leo takes a Christmas decoration, "Unless he stops by at the toy store... Again." he commented.

Everyone watched Raph and Angel hang the mistletoe toe up for April and Casey to kiss, but April notices, and hits him with it.

"Ooo that's gotta hurt," Angel comments.

"Right in the kisser," Raph added.

Chanda could help but chuckle at this sight.

Chanda joined Splinter's 'visit' with his Master Yoshi in his orb that Mr. Mortu the leader of the Utroms gave him, she wished she would have met her husband's master.

"Master Splinter, Chanda, dinner's ready," the rats heard Leo's voice as the vision disappeared.

"Are you okay Sensei?" Leo asked.

"Yes I am fine my son, just visiting an old friend," Splinter said.

While everyone was waiting for Mikey, everyone is going more impatient, Casey decided to chow down, but Splinter suggest they wait until Mikey returns.

"Where is that bum?" Raph asked.

"He's usually not gone That long," Chanda pointed out.

April looked at her watch, it was getting late. "Okay we'll give Mikey another five minutes, but that's it the food is getting cold," she suggested.

"Agreed," Splinter admitted.

"He better get here soon, that bonehead," Raph grumbled.

"I'm usually very patient but this is the longest I have to wait," Chanda commented.

Mikey finally came back from his big adventure. "Merry Christmas everyone! Meet my friend Klunk." he said holding up his new kitten friend.

"Mikey where have you been?" Leo asked.

"Our guests have been waiting, it is very rude," Splinter protested.

"I hope you have a good excuse for being very late Michelangelo," Chanda said sternly.

"I know, I'm sorry. But you're not gonna believe what happened," Mikey said.

"Mikey we don't wanna hear some lame story," Raph retorted.

"Uh-uh-uh Raph this suppose to be the season of giving," Mikey said.

"Yeah, and I'm thinking about giving you the smack upside the head." Raph said shaking his fists

Mikey suggested after they have dinner, they head out somewhere.

Everyone went to the orphanage, the turtles, Usagi, and Gen dressed up as elves, Splinter was dressed up as Santa Claus, and Chanda was dressed up like Mrs. Claus. The homeless people handed out some presents, April casually walked up to Casey who was under the mistletoe toe and gave him a kiss making him smile. Splinter told the other turtles Mikey was right about thinking of others and the season of giving.

"Happy Holidays Everybody!" Mikey said happily.

* * *

Reality Check:

Ultimate Draco came to the lair with the time scepter.

"Draco!" Splinter said in shock.

"And The Damiyo's son, this is what we have been telling you about Sensei, they merged together somehow" Leo pointed out.

"All into one ugly package," Raph commented.

"He is ugly, and scary," Chanda pointed out.

The turtles and Splinter tried to attack but Ultimate Draco froze them.

While the super turtles are telling about how things work in their world, Mikey remembered something.

"I have to help Master Splinter, Chanda, and my brothers," he said.

* * *

Across The Universe:

Chanda says the same line. And Ultimate Draco does the same thing by freezing everyone.

Raph gets transported somewhere weird. "Where the shell am I? Master Splinter, Chanda, Leo!" he calls out.

While one of the racers gets injured, the other decides to use Raph as his partner.

"I really wish I could help, but my Master, Mother, and brothers could be in trouble," Raph informed.

* * *

Same As It Never Was:

Chanda says the same line. And Ultimate Draco does the same thing.

Donnie gets transported somewhere awful. "Master Splinter?... Master Splinter! Chanda! Leo! Raph! Mikey! Anyone!" he called out.

Donnie meets a future version of Mikey after a battle with the future foot, and is told that Donnie disappeared 30 years ago, and the team is no longer a team, and told him to follow him.

"I'm taking you to Master Splinter and Chanda," Future Mikey said.

"Are Raph and Leo with them?" Donnie asked.

"Are you kidding, Leo and Raph aren't with anyone anymore," said Future Mikey.

They reached to a park to where their Parents are.

"Master Splinter, Chanda?" Donnie wondered.

"They are right there," Future Mikey said pointing to their graves along with their canes.

"No Master Splinter, Chanda are... No. NO!" Donnie cried.

Future Mikey said that Splinter wanted to be buried at that spot. "And Chanda wanted to be buried beside him," he finished.

Donnie asked how it happened.

"They gave up their lives protecting us, shortly after you disappeared," said Future Mikey.

Future Mikey took Donnie to see a future version of April.

"Donnie you came back, just like Master Splinter and Chanda said, and Casey as well," future April said hugging Donnie.

Donnie also found out Casey passed away too.

Future versions of Raph and Leo meet with each other. Future Raph blames Future Leo for abandoning Splinter and Chanda.

"It's what they wanted," Future Leo shot back.

"We Could Have Saved Them!" Future Raph yelled.

"We couldn't they are gone," said Future Leo.

They both get whacked by Donnie's bo staff, and are reunited.

Everyone came to Shredder's head quarters to face a future version of himself.

"For Splinter and Chanda!" Donnie yelled.

* * *

The Real World part 1:

Chanda says the same line. And Ultimate Draco does the same trick.

Leo was transported to a world that he had never seen before.

"Master Splinter. Chanda. Guys." Leo said looking around.

* * *

The Real World part 2:

Leo and Usagi travel to the Battle Nexus to meet the Damiyo. Leo asks him to get him back home to his brothers, and Parents. The Damiyo refuses and blames him, his Parents, brothers, and friend for taking his son away from him, and ordered the guards to capture them. Leo and Usagi make a run for it and escape.

Later on the Goygi helps Leo out with the war staff, the turtle in blue summoned Splinter and Chanda, they were both in the dungeon unconscious.

"Master Splinter, Chanda. No." Leo cried.

The turtle then tried to summon his brothers but couldn't call them, the Goygi explains that someone is watching him suffer and is enjoying it. Then to Leo and Usagi's shock the Goygi turned out to be Ultimate Draco in disguise, he told the turtle he was enjoying watching Leo suffer as well as his rat Parents were.

Splinter, Chanda, and The Damiyo were summoned to Ultimate Draco, however the Damiyo's son was giving second thought about his Father and decides not to destroy him, but Draco started to argue with him. While that was happening Splinter and Chanda woke up.

"Chanda stay here, I'm getting our sons back," Splinter said.

The grey rat grabbed the war staff, Ultimate Draco got angry telling Splinter to let go.

"Splinter! Oh no!" Chanda yelled in fear.

Splinter still held on to the war staff and summoned three of his sons. The three turtles came back from the worlds they came from.

"Boys you're back!" Chanda said with glee and hugged her sons.

The turtles saw that their Sensei needed help, they attacked the villain, he dropped the war staff and the time scepter, Chanda ran to Splinter's hugging him.

Master Splinter Raph, and Mikey use the time scepter and the war staff to get Draco and the Ultimate Ninja back to their normal bodies, Draco turned into stone and crumpled. The Ultimate Ninja however stood before his Father.

"Father forgive me, I..." but before he could finish he turned into stone too and crumpled.

Leo entered, the scene and saw his family together again.

"Master Splinter, Chanda! You're alright! You're all okay!" Leo said.

Chanda walked up to hug Leo.

After the wizard turned the Damiyo's son into a child to give him a second chance for life, and decided to send the mutants back home as well. Everyone said bye to Usagi.

Chanda hugged the rabbit, "thank you for helping us Usagi," she said.

Then our heroes were summoned home.

* * *

Bishop's Gambit:

In the lair Splinter explains that they have faced my dangers and encounters, while he is explaining Mikey spots some black balls in the pool.

"Michelangelo, where is your focus?" Splinter asked sternly.

"Right there Sensei, in the pool," Mikey said pointing to the pool.

"What are those?" Donnie asked.

Once the balls go off Splinter starts covering his ears by the sound of them. Chanda put her paws over her mouth in worry, she and Leo caught Splinter when he fainted.

The guys took the battle shell, however they still hear the noise, it doesn't seem to bother humans but bothers other species, like rats.

"But I don't understand. I'm a rat why isn't it effecting me?" Chanda asked in confusion.

"Hey she's right, it isn't effecting her," Mikey pointed out.

Everyone hears a noise and looks up to see a small missile, it had knock out gas, making everyone cough fall unconscious.

The agents capture Splinter, dragged him out, and drove away, one of them told their boss they got what they needed, and told them the turtles and Chanda were unconscious and asked for his orders.

"No survivors," Bishop said.

The agent nodded as the other agents point guns at the mutants.

"You heard the man, let's finish this," the agent said.

The agents were about to destroy the turtles and Chanda, but Leatherhead came and attacked the agents.

The turtles and Chanda woke up and saw only Leatherhead.

"Master Splinter!" Leo remembered.

"Where is he?" Chanda asked.

"They abducted him, I'm sorry I couldn't stop them," Leatherhead informed them.

Chanda hung her head, and looked at Leatherhead sadly, it looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry Chanda," said Leatherhead.

"Don't worry Leatherhead, it's not you I'm angry at," said Chanda.

Leatherhead went on talking, after he finished Professor Honeycutt aka The Fugitoid entered and said who ever captured Splinter wanted him alive, and explained about his former body.

"And who may I ask is the charming female rat?" the robot asked noticing Chanda.

"Oh this is Chanda our Mother, Chanda this is Professor Honeycutt you remember seeing him right," said Donnie.

"Yes, he was the robot who saved our planet from the Tricitron invasion with a virus. You look really different from the last time I saw you," said Chanda.

"I see you have noticed that madam," said the Professor.

"I sure hope Master Splinter is alright," said Leo.

"I hope he is too," Chanda said in worry.

Mikey put his hand on Chanda shoulder, hoping it would make her feel better.

"At least we know who took him. Those were Bishop's phony commandos! All we have to do now is find them." Raph pointed out clenching his fists.

The others were wondering where to start, then they remembered half of the train they stole from Bishop.

The turtles, Leatherhead, and the Fugitoid found where Bishop's lab is, then they were getting ready to go there once Donnie started typing.

"Well I'm Coming With You! No One Is Taking My Splinter Away From Me! He Saved My Life Many Times Before! I Should Do The Same For Him! When I See That Agent Nutcase I Will Break His Bones To The End! And Then I Will Throw His Broken Body Out In the Streets For The Crows To Feed On!" Chanda said angrily.

The guys stared at Chanda with surprise.

"Whoa. I have never seen her This steamed," Raph said.

"She does have a point though," Leo admitted.

"And we just can't leave her here alone," said Donnie.

"Oh my your Mother sounds very serious for a female," Professor Honeycutt commented.

"She could have at least said she will grind his bones to make her bread," Mikey joked.

"Either do that or the crow thing," Leatherhead added.

The turtles, Leatherhead, Chanda, and The Professor reach Bishop's lab with the train. They take out the agents, they get get inside the lab with Leatherhead's help, the crocodile however stays to handle the other agents. The turtles, Chanda, and the Professor find Splinter strapped to a table and in a tank starting to be filled up with green water.

"Master Splinter, no!" Leo cried.

"Master Splinter!" Raph cried.

"Oh no!" Chanda gasped.

Bishop came out clapping and greeted the turtles, Chanda, and the Professor. Chanda and Leo angrily ran to attack Bishop, but something stopped them. Chanda backed up, the she started to tremble.

"Slayer push that female rat!" Bishop ordered.

The slayer pushed Chanda, she fell but Leo caught her in time. The turtles started to fight the slayer.

"Get Master Splinter out of there," Leo suggested to the professor as the water was half way up to Splinter.

"Certainly," said the professor.

Chanda looked up at the tank and saw that the green water was up to Splinter's neck.

"Splinter," Chanda said in worry.

The female rat decided to follow the Professor.

"Professor wait, I'm coming with you," she said.

Chanda went beside the robot. "Professor I'm counting on you to get my husband out of there," she pleaded.

"Oh don't worry ma'am I will," Professor Honeycutt reassured the white rat.

Professor Honeycutt pushed a button for a machine to get Splinter out of the tank. Chanda had a nervous look on her face as it took the male rat out, to her relief it took him out slowly. The white rat hugged the robot.

"Thank you for getting him out of there Professor, I could kiss you," Chanda said.

"Really?" the Professor asked.

"Well not right now," Chanda said letting go of the robot.

"Well don't mention it miss," said Professor Honeycutt.

Bishop spotted them, walked up to them, and took a chain with a sharp edge on it. Chanda smelled him then turned around.

"Professor watch out!" Chanda called.

The Professor turned around. "Oh dear," he said.

Bishop threw the chain at the robot's arm.

"Let Him Go!" Chanda ordered.

She ran to attack Bishop, but the agent pushed her, the pulled Professor Honeycutts arm completely off.

"That was totally uncalled for," the Professor commented.

"Ew, oh my," Chanda said in disgust.

Bishop threw the robot's arm away, telling him and Chanda to step away from the controls, the machine dropped Splinter.

"No!" cried Professor Honeycutt.

"Splinter!" Chanda yelled.

The table broke into a million pieces freeing Splinter. The male rat faced Bishop telling him he will not succeed as he picked up a metal pipe for a weapon.

"Wrong neither you, your useless pathetic wife, or your little green brats will be able to stop me," Bishop spat out.

Chanda and the Professor decide to get his arm.

"Alright Miss Chanda, you get my arm, while I'll hang on to your feet." The Professor suggested.

"Good idea, but there is one problem, how are you going to hang on to my feet if you only have one arm?" Chanda asked.

The Professor looked at her getting what she is saying.

"Right, I'll get it, you hang on to my feet," said Professor Honeycutt.

"That is a better idea." said Chanda.

Chanda hung on to Professor Honeycutt's legs, the robot finally got to his arm and grabbed it.

"Alright I got it, now please pull me up," the robot said.

Chanda pulled him back up.

"Thank you, now I need to put it back on," said the Professor,

"I'll try it, I have seen Donatello do stuff like this, but I have never done it before," said Chanda.

"Good luck my dear Chanda," said Professor Honeycutt.

"Thank you professor," said Chanda.

The white rat screwed the robot's arm back on.

"There you go," said Chanda.

"Thank you my dear," said the Professor.

Chanda sees Splinter's fight with Bishop getting difficult.

"Oh no Splinter. Rrr That's It Agent Bish Hop No One Messes With My Boys And Gets Away With It!" Chanda growled.

The female rat ran up to protect her husband and face the human.

"Now what's this? Oh it's that other dirty rat," said Bishop.

"You want my Splinter you're gonna have to deal with me first," Chanda hissed.

Bishop gave an evil smirk. "As you wish. You won't be so hard to fight," he said.

He let the chain off of the metal pipe Splinter was using and aimed it at Chanda, she moved quickly and whacked it out of Bishop's hands Chanda did good at blocking, tripping and beating Bishop, then the man whacked Chanda's walking stick out of her paws, the white rat started to pick it up her weapon but Bishop stepped on one of her paws, she let out a squeak of pain like a normal rat, Bishop was gonna get ready to step on Chanda to crush her, but the brave rat used her free paw to grab Bishop's foot.

"What da?!" Bishop said in surprised.

Chanda pulled Bishop down and gripped his leg with both paws, and bit his ankle.

"OOOUUUCCH!" Bishop screamed.

Chanda still kept digging her teeth in Bishop's ankle.

"Let Go Of My Leg! You Filthy, Pesky, Mangy, Old Rodent!" the agent said angrily whacking her paws and nose.

Chanda finally let go and rubbed her paws, while she was doing that Bishop got up, then Chanda rubbed her nose, as soon as he was done, Bishop kicked her in the ribs, which send her sliding to one of the machines. Bishop gripped his ankle.

"That dumb rat just bit my ankle!" he said.

Then saw another metal pipe, grabbed it, and glared at Chanda.

"You Stupid Animal! You Are So Dead!" Bishop growled.

The agent walked up to the "knocked out" Chanda, she started to get up, when the mad man was about to whack Chanda with the metal pipe the female rat uses her walking stick to block the attack.

"Very clever you're still trying to win," said Bishop.

"I Don't Give Up When It Comes To Fighting Evil Humans Like You!" Chanda snarled!

She was refusing to give up, but Bishop kicked her in the stomach, the white rat squeaked in pain. This time it injures her. Splinter and Honeycutt see this in horror.

"Chanda," they gasped.

Splinter narrowed his eyes.

"Professor, I'll continue my fight Bishop, you help my wife to her feet," said Splinter.

Honeycutt nodded and hid behind somewhere. Splinter stomped up to Bishop. The agent grabbed Chanda's robe and was ready to whack her with the metal pipe but before he could Splinter tackled him. Honeycutt knew the coast was clear so he walked up to Chanda.

"Chanda," the robot said.

Chanda started to moan, Honeycutt helped her up.

"Chanda are you alright?" Honeycutt asked.

"I am now," Chanda said rubbing her stomach.

"You were really brave my dear." said Honeycutt.

Splinter renewed his fight with Bishop saying that the world is full of monsters and it didn't need his.

Splinter saw Bishop hanging on a hook after an explosion.

"Master Splinter," Leo's voice was heard.

"My sons," said Splinter.

The turtles came to their Sensei. Professor Honeycutt helped Chanda walk up to her husband.

"Splinter," she said happily.

"Chanda," Splinter happily as well.

The couple hugged each other. The turtles stated they needed to get out of the lab, it was starting to flood. Then Splinter gasped and saw that Bishop was gone, then they heard him say. "One day mutants you will pay. You will all, pay!"

The mutants chased him up the ladder, Chanda held on to Splinter's shoulder since she couldn't climb. When our heroes reached the surface, they couldn't find Bishop.

"We will see him again, such men are hard to destroy," said Splinter.

Chanda put her good paw on his shoulder, he looked at her and they both looked at her sore paw. Splinter held it and gave it a kiss to make it feel better. The mutants and Honeycutt went back home to the sewers.

* * *

Exodus part 1:

After Splinter's vision, the turtles, Leatherhead, April, Casey, Professor Honeycutt, and Chanda gather around on what to do. Most of them agreed on what to do. Splinter then turned to Chanda.

"Chanda are you coming?" the male rat asked.

The female rat thought for a moment. She had been very useful to her family but this time, she decided it is time for them to go on their own quest without her just like many times before.

"No you boys go ahead, I have faced enough dangerous tasks already. Besides someone has to hold the fort down here while all of you are away if something happens," Chanda replied.

The turtles and Splinter did remember the ordeals Chanda had been through. When they first met her, she was thrown out of the window by Shredder himself, when they were at the Battle Nexus she was tortured and almost eaten by Draco, when Splinter was captured by Agent Bishop she did get somewhat hurt, she was captured by Bishop himself, and she was captured by Draco, got hurt by him, and almost got eaten by him.

"We accept Chanda," said Leo.

Just when everyone was about to leave Chanda called out, "oh and boys,"

They turned to her.

"What is it Chanda?" Raph asked.

"Good luck, and be careful," the white rat said.

"Thanks Chanda," said Donnie.

"And we will," said Mikey.

Splinter pulled Chanda in his arms with a hug and a kiss. "I love you Chanda," he said.

Chanda hugged her husband back. "I love you too." she said giving him a kiss.

Chanda gave everyone a hug.

"Again good luck everyone, I love you all," the female rat said again.

Bishop and his agents came busting in the middle of the turtles and Splinter's fight with Shredder, the foot, and Hun.

"All in favor it was a good thing Chanda didn't come, say I," Donnie said.

"I" Leo, Raph, and Mikey all said.

* * *

Exodus part 2:

Once April and Casey came to the lair, Chanda approached them.

"April, Casey. Where are Splinter and the boys? Are they alright?" the white rat said.

"Well Chanda, Shredder managed to get away on a star ship, so the guys and Master Splinter came on board," April informed.

"I'm pretty sure they're okay, but we don't know anything else," Casey added.

Chanda didn't know whether to be relieved or be worried. Either way she just hoped her family was alright.

Once the turtles and Splinter figure a way to get rid of Shredder in an explosion with them in it, they were wondering what their female family member would think about this.

"If we don't survive this, Chanda will be heartbroken," Donnie said to himself.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter I hope you liked it. I am still in the middle of doing Season 4 so it might take a little while for me to type it all up.**


	2. Chapter 2 Season 4

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter. It's season 4 with the parts and lines my OC Chanda would have and say. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Season 4**

Cousin Sid:

At the farm house, April and Casey helped their mutant friends inside. April and Chanda helped Splinter to the chair.

"Just a few more steps Master Splinter," April said to the grey rat.

"We got you Honey," Chanda said softly.

Mikey then talked about his kneecaps hurting him while Donnie helped him out, and Casey helped Raph and Leo in. Finally Splinter was set in the chair to sit peacefully on it.

"Thank you ladies, I'm not as young as I once was, wounds take longer to heal," the male rat said.

Chanda keeled down beside her husband. Mikey then said something about himself being young and that he doesn't think he will ever heal.

"Too bad you didn't break your jaw, maybe we finally could get a little peace and quiet around here," Raph commented. Then his wounds cracked, "ow," he said in pain.

"Raphael don't be rude now," Chanda scolded.

April and Chanda asked who was hungry, Leo however didn't answer them.

"Leo?" April wondered.

"Leonardo?" Splinter asked trying to get Leo's attention.

"Leonardo, are you alright?" Chanda asked.

"I'm fine," Leo said dismissively.

Chanda gave a raised brow.

Chanda and April brought food for everyone in the attic. April told Mikey not to scratch, then Donnie asked April if she brought her laptop, Mikey asked her if she could get some comic books for him, then Raph asked April or Chanda if one of them could slap Mikey up the head for him. Splinter however told them to stop. Chanda then took the scratch-er away from Mikey.

"No scratching Michelangelo," the white rat warned.

April saw Leo looking out the window and clears her throat, "Master Splinter," she said.

"Leonardo you will need rest as well," Splinter said turning to his son.

"Your Father is right Leonardo," Chanda agreed.

"I'll rest when, I'll rest later," Leo said.

Splinter and Chanda's ears lifted at a noise.

"Someone is outside," Splinter said.

"I heard it too," Chanda said.

"Stay up here, I'll check it out," April said, she went downstairs.

Once April was gone Chanda looked at her family, "I am so glad you are all breathing, you really had me worried," the female rat said.

"It was a good thing you didn't come Chanda, you would have been injured too," Splinter said to his wife.

The mutants started to think of something about Sid, Leo then said he will take care of him and walks up to the window.

"Leonardo? Leonardo!" Splinter said trying to get the blue clad turtle's attention.

"Leonardo what are you doing?" Chanda asked.

The mutant family sensed trouble, however all but one were injured so they couldn't do a normal physical fight, but Leo said something that Raph would normally say, after Raph made a comment about Karai, the other turtles decide to hide Raph in the closet.

"Since I'm the only one not injured I should help you boys," Chanda said.

The three turtles and Splinter knew she was right, so they all went outside and decided to be in different positions.

Another purple dragon member was in a different part of the cornfield, he then heard something.

"What was that?" he asked getting all nervous. "Where are you?" he asked again looking in the cornfield.

He heard the noise again.

"There must be a monster coming to stalk me," he said nervously.

Then someone slammed him knocking him out cold. Chanda was seen standing on top of him.

"A monster huh? A monster that beat you up," she said smirking.

* * *

The People's Choice:

At the farm house Casey, April, Chanda, and Splinter were sitting on the porch swing.

"Such a beautiful night out isn't it guys?" April asked.

"Sure is," Casey agreed. Then he turned to Splinter and Chanda. "Hey uh, Master Splinter, Chanda, isn't it time for you two to be at your bedtime mediation or something?" he asked.

"No, uh," Splinter started to say. But Chanda whispered something to her husband.

"Oh, yes, I did not realize how late it was, past our bedtime after all," Splinter said.

He and Chanda got up from the swing and went back in the house.

"Good night you two," said Chanda.

"Night Chanda. Night Sensei," April said.

Once morning started to approach Casey decide to ask Splinter for some advice, he saw both him and Chanda meditating in the attic.

"Come in," Splinter said still in meditation.

Casey steps in.

"Yo Master Splinter, you're like wise and all that stuff. I need some advice. What do you do if you got feelings for somebody and you just want to tell her something really important but you don't know how to do it?" Casey asked.

"I am not an expert on such matters, that is more for Chanda. But for man to man I am sure you should simply be yourself, and trust your instincts," Splinter suggested.

"Splinter I believe he's talking about himself," Chanda corrected.

"Yeah, Master Splinter it's me we're talking about here," Casey said.

"Hmm, yes I see," Splinter said.

"Maybe I should tell him what to do," Chanda said.

Splinter nodded, he knew his wife was the expert at things like this.

"Perhaps a breakfast in bed, with flowers. I think flowers. Yes many flowers," Chanda suggested.

"Great thanks, Chanda," said Casey.

"Many, many flowers that is," Splinter said to himself.

Chanda then watched Casey leave. "Hmm," the white rat wondered to herself.

In the kitchen, Casey was having trouble cooking the pancakes, "too bad my Mom isn't here, she's a much better cook than I am," he said to himself.

He then turned around and got startled, "Whoa!" he jumped.

Chanda was standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Geez Chanda, for an old rodent you really know how to sneak up on someone like that, warn me next time," Casey said to the female rat.

"Please forgive my unexpected presences Mr. Jones, but it seems like you need some help cooking the pancakes. I can smell them while coming down here," Chanda offered.

"I won't lie, I'm a terrible cook, so I guess I could use some help," Casey admitted when he heard this.

"My pleasure, after that I will clean up the mess while you give Miss O'Neil her breakfast," Chanda replied.

Casey was ready to give April and breakfast in bed with flowers.

"Alright Jones, it's show time," he said to himself.

April and Casey greeted each other once he came in the room she was sleeping in.

"The pancakes look delicious," April said as she took one and starting eating it.

"Yeah, Chanda helped out with that," Casey said.

Finally Casey was struggling with his speech about how he feels about April, but she stops him and tells him she cares about him too.

Back in the attic Splinter smiled to himself, "the flowers were a good idea," he said.

"They sure were," Chanda said coming up in the attic. "I cleaned up the kitchen, it was a real mess." the white rat rat added.

"I believe you helped Mr. Jones do the cooking didn't you Chanda?" Splinter wondered.

"Yes, he is not much of a cook, but he is good at getting flowers," Chanda said.

Splinter chuckled at that, while Chanda smiled at him and put her arm around him gently.

"However the sweetest thing you have done for me, was give me my new robe," Chanda reminded him.

Splinter slightly blushed once he remembered that day. "Yes, I usually don't like to remember that day, but that was the only good thing that happened," he said.

Chanda had to admit Splinter giving her a new robe that day was the only good thing that happened that terrible day. Other than her boys saving her life and erasing Draco's memory that is.

* * *

Grudge Match:

Once Raph was getting irradiated with Leo's attitude Chanda and Splinter were watching them not too far away.

"You two are unbelievable," Chanda scolded.

Then Splinter told Leo to stop being over training his brothers.

Once when Mikey was with his family Chanda raised a brow at him.

"You didn't know the break was over until now? What are we gonna do with you Michangelo?" the white rat asked in disbelief.

The other family scold Mikey for lacking the training session and focus.

Kluh and his Father show up to fight everyone. Chanda didn't want to face them so she hid from the fight, until the Gyogi showed up and told them that Kluh is challenging Mikey to a rematch. Donnie and Raph were feeling happy about this. Once Kluh and his Father leave Chanda watched them go. She didn't like the way those monsters were talking to her son. She had a feeling they want more than just a rematch. Once Mikey asked if anyone wanted to train with him but Donnie, Raph and Splinter just ignore him. Chanda watched her two sons and husband with a raised brow as they walked away, this was so unlike them especially Splinter. But when Leo told Mikey he will help him train the orange clad turtle was happy.

"Boys, I have a feeling Kluh wants more than just a rematch, I don't like the way he and his Father sounded," Chanda told them.

The two turtles looked at their Mother.

"You know she could be right, remember the last time we went?" Mikey agreed.

Leo thought of the same thing.

Three days later the mutants reached the alley, Mikey told his family he was glad they were gonna support him, but Raph just wants to watch him getting clobbered. Chanda whacked Raph's head with her cane.

"Ouch. Hey jeez Chanda what was that for?" Raph asked rubbing his head.

"Don't be rude," Chanda scolded.

Then both Splinter and Leo chanted, the portal opened and the mutants jumped in.

The mutant family were greeted by the Damiyo, saw the statues of past champions, the Goygi took them the infirmary was, and Raph commented about Mikey getting hurt and Donnie not taking the video camera.

"Raphael stop that," Chanda said sternly.

Leo took Mikey to train somewhere while Chanda decided to do some discovery work.

Kluh's Father hires a wizard to do magic for the fight to the finish, little did they know Chanda was watching the whole thing.

She gasped, "I knew this was more than just a rematch, I have to tell the others, if they will listen to me," the female rat said to herself. Then she ran off.

The battle was about to start, Raph was so eager to watch his brother get beaten.

"Splinter, boys I have to tell you something," Chanda said getting their attention.

"What is it Chanda?" Splinter asked.

"Kluh's Father has hired a wizard to break the Battle Nexus rules, this isn't a rematch, it's the fight to the finish," Chanda told them.

"Chanda, I don't believe the Damiyo would allow that," Splinter said.

"Master Splinter is right Chanda, besides Mikey needs to be taught a lesson," Donnie added.

"You don't believe me, do you? I was right about the last time we were here," Chanda said softly.

"Come on Chanda, aren't you the least bit tired of Mikey bragging about being Battle Nexus champion?" Raph asked.

Chanda then narrowed her eyes. "Oh I See What This Is About, You're All Too Blinded By Annoyance To Believe Me, Or Help Train Him Unlike Leonardo!" she snapped.

Raph, Donnie and Splinter looked at Chanda in shock.

"Chanda," Splinter said softly.

"I Am Disappointed In Each Of You For Not Being The Least Bit Worried About Him! Now If You'll Excuse Me I'm Gonna Find Leonardo And Michelangelo And Tell Them What I Heard And Saw, I Know They Will Believe Me!" Chanda said angrily.

The female rat started to stomp away.

"Chanda wait," Splinter said trying to follow her.

But the female rat glared at her husband. "I Don't Want To Talk To You Right Now! What Happened To Trust And Family?! I Want To Be Alone!" she snapped.

Then Chanda stomped away. Splinter, Raph, and Donnie watched Chanda stomp away, all shocked at her anger. But Raph just brushed it off.

"She's probably over reacting, come on," the red clad turtle huffed as he left.

Donnie was debating that his Mother could be right about both things but followed Raph. Splinter however was not only shocked but heartbroken because this was the first time his wife got angry at him, he hung his head and followed his two sons.

Mikey starts panicking about Kluh might break his legs and it had happened before. Chanda managed to get to her other sons attention.

"Leonardo, Michelangelo I have to tell you something," she said.

"Is it important Chanda?" Leo asked.

"Yes, Kluh's Father has hired a wizard to remove the safety rules, this isn't just a rematch, this is revenge, a fight to the finish," Chanda said.

Leo looked at Chanda is shock, once Mikey started to panic even more Leo reassured him he can do it, even the Damiyo's little son had faith in him.

"Be careful, my son," Chanda said hugging Mikey.

The Goygi appeared and told Mikey it was time, once they both disappeared Leo and Chanda turned to the Damiyo's son.

"Come on let's get you back to your Father," Leo said.

Then the child gasped at someone behind them.

"What is it child?" Chanda asked.

Both her and Leo heard an evil laugh, it was Kluh's Father.

"You two and the boy will be going no where turtle and pretty rat," Kluh's Father said evilly.

"I know what you're up to," Chanda said to him.

"The Damiyo will stop you!" Leo said angrily.

Kluh's Father laughed in denial saying something about the Damiyo seeing him and his people as barbarians and he will destroy Mikey. With that Leo fought some of Kluh's people, he tried to protect Ue-sama but the boy bumped into Kluh's Father, just when he was about to grab the child, Chanda blocked his way.

"Don't Touch That Child, You Monster!" Chanda said in anger.

"What are you gonna do my dear fight me?" Kluh's Father asked in a laugh.

He grabbed Chanda by her tail.

"Hey what are you doing?" Chanda asked.

"I'm giving you back to your family, the boy on the other hand I have something very special in store for him," Kluh's Father said as he reached his hand at Ue-sama.

The Damiyo sensed magic about the rules and someone was messing with them.

"So Chanda was right, this is a fight to the finish," Donnie said in guilt.

Splinter hung his head in shame when he heard this, Chanda was right again. Then they heard laughing and see Kluh's Father and warriors still holding Chanda by her tail and saying something about Mikey being destroyed.

"You did this?! Whackbag! My Mother was right about you!" Raph said in anger twirling his sais about to fight him.

"No!" Splinter said stopping his son.

"Oh you want the female rat back? Well good because I don't even need her, here catch," Kluh's Father said throwing Chanda at her family.

Splinter jumped up, caught Chanda in his arms, and landed safely on his feet. The Damiyo told Kluh's Father he will put a stop to the magic, but the monster threatened if he did he will lose his child, making him surrender, Chanda was about to tell the Damiyo about that but she wasn't able to in time.

After Mikey wins the battle for real this time, he gets a medal of honor, Donnie and Raph were fearing about what Mikey will brag about next.

Chanda hugged her son. "I'm so proud of you, my son," she said.

"Thanks, Mom," Mikey said.

Elsewhere Donnie, Raph, and Splinter walked up to Chanda giving her a hug.

"We are so sorry Chanda, please forgive us my love," Splinter said sadly.

"You were right the whole time, it was a fight to the finish," Donnie said sadly.

"And we were too blinded by annoyance to listen to you," Raph said regrettably.

"I forgive you boys, but sometime when you get a chance you all should apologize to Michelangelo as well," Chanda suggested.

Splinter, Raph, and Donnie nodded.

* * *

A Wing And A Prayer:

Raptarr wakes up in the lair and sees Splinter and Chanda.

"He is gaining consciousness," Splinter said.

"Mm... Where am I?" Raptarr asked.

"You are in our home, our sons brought you here," Chanda explained.

Raptarr then recognizes the lair being like the Y'Lyntains' place. Raph tells him it was a long story, while Mikey tells him about being a guardian angel super hero. Splinter told him he damaged his wings and put pressure points on his shoulder to heal him. Once that was done Raptarr explains his back story as well as his best friend and comrade went to the dark side.

Raptarr and the turtles go to the roof tops along with the turtles soaring machines. Raptarr thanks Splinter and Chanda for their hospitality. Splinter told his sons to be careful, and they promised they would. Raptarr and the turtles fly off to stop Mephos with Splinter and Chanda watching them.

"Be safe boys," Chanda said to her boys.

* * *

Bad Day:

While Splinter and the turtles are doing mediation the rat scolds his sons about being sloppy, Chanda is seen cleaning up the mess in the living room, she gently picks up Klunk and sets him on the floor patting him on the head.

"He's right you know," Chanda pointed out.

"We really like casual Fridays?" Mikey asked sheepishly.

Splinter then explains Leo's attitude is very troubled.

"I do what I have to do to protect this family," Leo shot back.

The others were shocked to hear this, they have never seen Leo talk back to Splinter.

"Leonardo," Chanda said in shock.

"As do I, back to mediation!" Splinter said sternly.

They do as their told, then all of the sudden Splinter feels pain, Chanda heard this, stopped cleaning, and checked on her husband. Once Splinter stood up and collapsed but Leo and Chanda caught him.

"Master Splinter," Leo says.

"Splinter, wake up. What is wrong with him?" Chanda asked as she held Splinter close.

"His breathing is shallow, he needs medical condition," Donnie said.

Leo told Mikey to get April on the phone and they need a doctor. Raph didn't think taking a talking rat to the hospital was a good idea, once Mikey reached his shell cell he felt the water raising up. The water started to flood the lair catching everyone in a whirlpool, Leo and Raph carried Splinter to the fire escape. Mikey and Chanda grabbed a wire to climb up to reach Donnie and join Raph, Leo, and Splinter on the platform. The turtles realize they had to swim out of the lair through the current. Leo, Raph, and Splinter held their breaths and jumped in. Mikey then gasps as he sees Klunk drowning, the goofy ninja jumped in to try and save his kitty. Chanda watched this with horror as the poor kitty was sucked in the middle of the whirlpool as well as Mikey. Donnie grabbed Chanda and jumped into the water to save Mikey from drowning.

Donnie, Mikey, and Chanda were able to join Splinter, Raph, and Leo to shore, Mikey feels guilt for not saving his kitty, but Raph told him the current was too strong and what happened was a freak accident, but Splinter told him it wasn't an accident and said they needed to find a safe spot.

April was heard on the shell cell asking if everyone was okay, the mutant family started to climb out of the sewers and on to the surface. Once they reached the surface they saw humans all gathering up on them, the turtles and their rat Parents were all confused about why the humans would know they were here.

"Because this is where I wanted you to be," said a voice getting their attention.

The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal one of their enemies.

"Agent Bishop," Splinter said in realization.

"YOU!" Chanda growled.

Bishop told them the whole world is watching them and they are his allies. The agent snapped his fingers to signal his men to attack the mutants. The family fought some of the agents, then they saw Casey get their attention, the turtles and their Parents head to the alley and got in April's van. Once in April drives as fast as she could telling her friends they are far from safe because they are on the news, Casey suggested they go to the farm house. Since April's van couldn't go as fast as Battle Shell Leo looks out of the window and starts to jump out of the window.

"Leonardo!" Splinter said sternly.

"Leonardo No!" Chanda said in worry.

After taking care of one of Bishop's soldiers Leo jumps back in the van safely. April parked the van after escaping from Bishop's men. Donnie tells them they will never be able to reach the farm house and decides to hide in the city, he opens his shell cell to call Angel but it made a beeping noise attracting the agents attention making April drive off. Mikey asked what that was all about, Donnie believed the agents have locked down the system. Leo then told April to get them out of the van, at first she and Casey refused, but it was either getting some of them or all them so April reluctantly parked her van under the tunnel up ahead.

"Be careful guys," April said sadly.

"You be careful," Mikey said.

Leo told April to go while they would hold their enemies off so she went to a different direction. Splinter told them the choppers will find them sooner, then April's van got hit by the missile. Everyone gasped in horror.

"Noooo!" Donnie cried.

Chanda covered her mouth and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"April! Casey!" Mikey cried.

"Noooo!" Donnie said in shock.

"This ain't happening!" Raph shouted.

Splinter told his family they had to go someplace else, and they followed him in a vent.

The mutant family were somewhere in the alley. Donnie started to blame himself for not making the shell cells traceable and bringing Bishop to the lair. Splinter told him it wasn't Bishop who did that it was something else, Donnie asked who could have had that kind of power, then they all hear a familiar voice. It was Shredder. The Turtles knew this couldn't be possible because he was suppose to be in space, then they charged at him.

"My sons no, there is-" Splinter started to say but his sons wouldn't listen.

Chanda tried to stop her sons, but Splinter gripped her shoulder.

"Chanda wait," Splinter said getting his wife's attention.

Chanda looked at him.

"I know what is going on, but you're gonna have to trust me," the male rat told her.

"I do," Chanda said.

"Get into deep mediation," Splinter said.

Splinter and Chanda were hesitant but they both sat down and started to mediate.

After defeating the foot mystics powers, Splinter, the turtles, and Chanda were back in the lair.

"What the shell was that?" Raph asked.

"Back in the lair but how?" Donnie asked.

Splinter told them they never left all evening, all of the bad horror was really an illusion by black magic.

"It's not that I don't believe you Sensei but-" Donnie said.

Splinter said he understood and suggested he call April and Casey.

"I see what you did Splinter, I'm glad the whole thing wasn't real," Chanda said.

* * *

Dragons Rising:

Splinter beats Raph and Casey at Poker.

"If one can not afford to pay, one should not play... Suckers," Splinter said as he takes his winnings.

"Splinter I didn't know you were so good at poker, remind me not to play against you, I'm terrible at card games," Chanda said.

* * *

Samurai Tourist:

Once Raph got mad at Leo for messing up his punching bag, Splinter told him to calm himself and that they were receiving guests, Leo blew out the candles. a portal appeared from the pool and out came their samurai friend Miyamoto Usagi Yojimbo.

"My friends" the rabbit greeted.

"Usagi!" Donnie and Mikey said in excitement.

"Welcome friend," Splinter said.

"Usagi," Leo said happily for the first time.

"It is honored to see you Usagi," Chanda said.

But Usagi wasn't the only visitor, Gen came through the portal as well much to Raph's annoyance.

Splinter, Casey, Chanda, and Gen were waiting for the turtles and Usagi to come back. Splinter was pacing, Chanda was taping her paw on her cane in worry.

"I don't get it, they should be back by now," Casey said.

"You are right Casey, they are usually not gone this long," Chanda said in worry.

"Hm, ninja hospitality, with any luck they will return with food," Gen said.

Chanda looked at the rhino with raised brow.

"Is that all you care about is food and money?" Chanda scolded.

"No sweetheart, I was invited by your husband at the Holiday you all had as well as agreed to your son Michalangelo's idea for the orphanage for children, I helped out your son Leonardo when he was transported to Usagi and I, and I did remember last time I helped your sons and husband save your life from Draco. So trust me babe, my heart is in the right place," Gen replied.

Chanda made sure she stood far away from Kojima even though he was defeated and cuffed. Usagi tried to tell Leo to let go of his anger, but Leo tells Usagi he is grateful for his concern, but he will decide what he can and can not change, they bow to each other.

"I wish you a good journey my friend," Leo said and then walked away.

As Usagi looked at Leo with concern Splinter thanked him for everything, hoping he could reach Leo, but he thinks that his son must go through a different path alone.

"I wish the best of luck Master Splinter, farewell my friends," Usagi said entering the portal with Kojima.

"So long boys, and lady," Gen said laughing going through the portal as well.

"I'm really worried about Leonardo, I was hoping Usagi would be the one Leonardo would open up to," Chanda said with concern.

"I will think of something Chanda I promise," Splinter said putting a paw on his wife's shoulder.

"Ahh, stop him! Don't let him go!" Mikey said in panic.

"Mikey?" Donnie asked in confusion.

"What now shell for brains?" Raph asked.

"My Silver Sentry comics! Gen... He... He took them! All of them! Noooo!" Mikey panicked.

* * *

The Ancient One:

Splinter and Leo are see sparing and are heard arguing. Chanda watched her husband and oldest son spar and argue with a worried look on her face. Mikey was hearing it too while reading his comic books and shaking his head at this, Donnie was watching Raph lift weights and they were hearing this too. All four of them could agree with one thing they were tired of Leo's change in personality.

"Your Father is right, Leonardo has been like this for months and he wouldn't tell us why," Chanda reminded them.

Leo kept telling Splinter that he had master many lessons, while Splinter told him he is not himself, then when Leo asked him when he was gonna teach him something he doesn't know, he cuts the male rat's forehead. Chanda gasped and covered her mouth at the sight of what just happened.

"Splinter! Sweetheart!" the female rat gasped and ran to her husband.

"Master Splinter," Donnie said in shock.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Leo what the shell is your problem?" Raph asked angrily.

Leo dropped his katanas and pushed his brothers. "Sensei. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I just lost control," Leo said sadly as he hung his head in shame at what he did.

Raph, Donnie, Mikey and even Chanda listened to Leo and Splinter's conversation, normally Chanda would scold her sons for eavesdropping but she wanted to listen too.

* * *

Scion Of The Shredder:

Mikey makes a tower of cards, Splinter and Chanda were impressed with it.

"That is very good Michelangelo," Chanda complimented.

Splinter asked how many hours it took for him to do.

"Thanks Chanda. Good question Sensei. Hey Raph what time is it?" Mikey inquired.

"Like I wear a watch. How should I know? Donnie what time is it?" Raph retorted punching his punching bag.

"Beats me ask Leo," Donnie said.

Everyone went quiet, Splinter shook his head and gives a worried looks, Donnie apologizes stating Leo has been gone for two months and almost forgot his blue clad brother isn't with them. Raph asked when Leo is coming back, while Mikey asked was Leo does come back if he would come back normal, because before he left he went a little crazy last time. Raph hit Mikey's head at that.

"Ow! Hey!" Mikey said in annoyance.

"Michelangelo is right Raphael so don't hit him," Chanda said.

Splinter told them he didn't know, he took his time to find the Ancient One to get some answers.

"Well I miss having him around," said Donnie.

"I miss him too Donatello," Chanda said putting her paw on his shoulder.

Splinter told them they all do, and they must have faith that Leo will return when he is ready.

Once Mikey was done with his card tower the alarm went off, Donnie said it shouldn't happen unless someone hacked into the system. Then suddenly there was a big crush through the front door. Who the mutants saw were foot ninjas, and big machinate foot robots, foot Elite, and foot tech ninjas. The foot found the lair.

Our heroes were surrounded by their enemies, they they see a puff of smoke and they see who came through it. The Shredder.

"Oh shell," Raph commented.

"It can't be him," Donnie said in disbelief.

"Master Splinter any chance this just another mystical attack?" Mikey asked hoping this wasn't real.

"No my son, this is real. All too real," Splinter said regrettably.

"Oh no," Chanda gasped at the thought of losing her home again.

Donnie knew this couldn't be right, the Utroms send Shredder into exile and Raph made a comment about it.

"Oruko Saki is gone thanks to all of you, but the Shredder lives on," a different voice from the helmet said.

The helmet is removed to reveal Karai Shredder's adopted daughter.

"Karai?" Donnie asks in shock.

"So the daughter of Oruko Saki has become the Shredder. Why?" Splinter wondered as he narrowed his eyes.

"This Woman Is Too Loyal To That Monster," Chanda growled at the sight of the young woman.

Karai told the mutants since they helped the Utroms exile her Father she vowed to avenge his so called honor.

"You dare speak of honor? Your Father murdered my Master Yoshi! Your Father had no honor!" Splinter said in anger.

"You Deceived Leonardo!" Chanda growled.

"You shall pay with your lives! All of you! Where is Leonardo?" Karai threatened.

"He ain't here!" Raph retorted.

"But you just missed him. If you leave right now, we will let him know you stopped by," Mikey said casually.

Karai felt mocked, put her helmet back on and ordered her ninjas to destroy them. Our heroes did everything they could to defend themselves.

Chanda kicked a foot ninja away from her then gasped at the sight of Karai picking Splinter up by his robe.

"NO!" Chanda yelled in horror.

Karai was about to deliver the final blow but Chanda quickly blocked her spikes with her cane.

"Get Away From My Husband!" the white rat growled.

She kicked Karai away from Splinter making her drop him. Karai stared at Chanda.

"Ah, the female rat, I hear you're quite the biter according to my Father and Hun," the young woman said.

"As well as a good fighter according to them," Chanda said.

"So it's female against female, my kind of fight," Karai said in entertainment.

The female Shredder charged at the female rat.

"You Dare To Come In My Home! Destroy It! And Attack My Family!? You Have No Honor Woman!" Chanda growled as she fought Karai.

"You may not have been there rodent but I shall destroy you as well," said Karai.

"Leonardo Tried To Convince You To Join The Good Side But You Were Too Blinded By Loyalty To Your Monstrous Father To Do So!" Chanda said in anger pinning Karai down.

Karai kicked Chanda in the stomach getting her off of her making the female rat fly into the direction where Splinter was at.

"You and your family are the monsters rat, and I shall silence you and your husband for good," Karai said stomping to the knocked out rats and raises her spikes read to finish both of them.

Raph got up and saw this. "NO!" he yelled in horror.

"Master Splinter! Chanda!" Donatello said in horror as well.

Raph leaps at Karai but she punches him, while Donnie kicks her away from his Parents.

"Master Splinter, Chanda," Mikey said rushing to the rats.

"We have to get out of here," Donnie said.

"Uh easier said then done," said Mikey.

Raph told Donnie to take Splinter with him, while he takes Chanda, and told his brothers to split up, go topside, and tells them to be careful, as he runs off helping Chanda up.

Raph jumps passed the foot ninjas, holds them off, and goes near the elevator, while Chanda recovers Raph starts pushing the buttons he and Chanda rush in with the foot ninjas following them, then they started to fight with them.

Raph and Chanda step out of the elevator with Raph panting and on his knees, Chanda helped him up, then they saw the door of the ware house open to see more foot ninjas.

"You gotta be kidding me," Raph said in annoyance.

"They are everywhere," Chanda said in surprise.

The foot ninjas ran up to them, but Raph and Chanda step in the Battle shell to make their escape.

"Hang on Chanda we're going for a ride," Raph said as he buckled himself in the driver's seat.

Chanda buckled herself in, the red clad turtle starts up the Battle Shell, fires a missile, and drives off into the streets.

Raph speeds down the street in the Battle Shell with Chanda, but are persuade by a foot helicopter, they look up and see it, the helicopter launches two missiles, Raph and Chanda gasp in surprise, the missiles hit the Battle Shell making it crash and burst into flames.

"Mistress Karai, the white rat and the one called Raphael have been terminated," the pilot said in his microphone.

"Excellent," Karai's voice said.

* * *

Prodigal Son:

Leo starts to meditate on what happened to Raph and Chanda.

Vision:

Raph drove the Battle Shell and the foot chopper flew in front of him and Chanda. It fired it's weapons and destroyed the Battle Shell but Raph popped out of the back on the Shell Cycle with Chanda hanging on to her son's waist for dear life, they both looked at the damage and drove off into the streets.

"Mistress Karai the white rat and the one called Raphael have been terminated," the pilot said in his microphone.

"Excellent," Karai's voice said.

Raph and Chanda drove under the tracks, Raph leaped off of his bike with Chanda hanging on to his shell, jumping on to the highway. Raph took off his helmet put it on the ground running past the train tracks still with Chanda hanging on to his shell.

Present:

Back to Leo he remembered the D train is near Coney Island.

"I sure hope Chanda and Raph are in better shape than Raph's helmet," he said.

At the park Raph was slurping a soda, and threw it.

"Raphael it is very impolite to slurp and litter your trash," Chanda scolded.

"Whatever," Raph said dismissively.

Chanda gave a raised brow. Suddenly somebody approached them, Raph and Chanda were on guard right away and standing up.

"I thought I would find you two here," Leo's voice said.

"Leo, boy am I glad to see you," Raph said happily putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Leonardo, you're back! I missed you my son," Chanda said hugging Leo.

"I missed you too, Mother," Leo said hugging Chanda back.

"Leo, the foot they found the lair, they got to us, the others... I don't know what happened to them," Raph said frantically.

"The others Leonardo, are they alright?" Chanda asked remembering the rest of the family.

"It's okay they're fine, I found them, everyone is okay," Leo reassured his brother and Mother.

"Oh thank goodness," Chanda said in relief.

"I'm glad you're back Leo," Raph said.

"Come let's get you and Chanda back to the others," Leo said taking his brother and Mother to the safe place.

Leo came back with Raph and Chanda.

"Guys I found them, they're okay," said Leo.

"So Chanda and I hear you guys are having a party," said Raph.

"Raphael, Chanda you both made it," Donnie said happily holding his arms out.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Raph grumbled walking passed both Donnie and Mikey.

"Donatello, Michelangelo thank goodness you're both alright," Chanda said happily as she and Donnie hugged each other.

She hugged Mikey too, as well as patted Klunk on the head.

"Chanda, you are safe," Splinter's voice was heard.

Chanda saw Splinter with his head bandaged up as well as his arm.

"Splinter, you're alright," Chanda said happily hugging her husband gently and kissed him all over his cheek, nose, and head.

Raph then slammed his fist on a pipe. "I can't believe the foot did this to us! I can't believe they took our home!" he growled.

Leo told him nothing was permanent and they had to flow with change. Splinter saw that Leo learned things from the Ancient One, the rat could see two things in his son's eyes, he has his son back as well as another thing, Splinter told Leo to be careful as Karai will be very well guarded, and lays down. Leo told Splinter he will as he and Chanda tucked him and told him to get some rest.

"Be careful Leonardo," Chanda said.

Leonardo told everyone he was gonna look for some food they told him to get pizza and Chinese food, as well as some cat food for Klunk. Once Leo left Chanda stroked Splinter's fur.

"I'm so glad you and the boys are alright, I was worried about all of you when I was with Raphael, and I don't know what I would do if that woman hurt you even further," she said.

"I am so glad you and the others are alright too my love," Splinter said touching his wife's cheek.

Leo brought back some food so his family can eat, he also gave Splinter a new walking stick carved from a tree, he got it from the Ancient One, Splinter took it with gratitude.

"Thank you Leonardo, welcome home," Splinter said bowing to his son as he bowed back.

Chanda hugged Leonardo glad her son was back to his normal self and back home.

* * *

Return Of Savanti part 1:

Splinter was mediating then in a flash of light April appeared in front of him all of the sudden.

"Argh I meant My home," April said in frustration.

"Oh hello April I wasn't expecting you to come and visit but you're just in time for tea," Chanda said bringing a tea set on a tray.

"Master Splinter, Chanda you two are not gonna believe this but-" April started to explain.

"Stop it is probably best that we do not know," Splinter said and went back into meditation.

"He's right dear some things are better left unsaid," Chanda replied setting the tea down.

* * *

Return Of Savanti part 2:

Splinter, April, and Chanda say the same lines, then the turtles and Renet came back in a flash wearing cave like clothes. April was confused but Donnie told her it was best she didn't know.

"See," said Splinter.

"They must have been gone for only a few seconds, where ever they went, who wants tea?" Chanda said changing the subject.

April crossed her arms.

* * *

A Tale Of Master Yoshi:

Splinter and Chanda enter the room just when Raph was about to hurt Mikey.

"Raphael," the both said as Raph put his hands behind his back and smiled sheepishly.

"Don't hurt your brother Raphael," Chanda scolded.

"That is enough work for one day my sons," Splinter said carrying a try of candles.

Mikey asked how people survive without TV and video games, Splinter told him they survived very well they told stories and that is what they will do. Mikey fainted dramatically at that.

"Michelangelo telling stories isn't that bad," Chanda told her son.

"Who wants to start?" Splinter asked.

Donnie and Raph asked Leo to tell a story about his days with the Ancient One and how he learned to kick butt.

"Here let me go get some snacks for all of us," Chanda said getting up.

Leo told everyone he didn't know where to start, but the Ancient one did tell him a story that they thought they might like to hear, a story about Splinter's master Hamato Yoshi, Donnie wanted to have him start.

"It is a story about a girl," Leo said.

"A girl? Does she kick butt?" Raph asked as Chanda came back with some snacks for everyone.

"Raphael!" Chanda scolded feeling offended.

"Raphael hush, please continue Leonardo," Splinter said interested in the story.

Chanda handed everyone their snacks and she sat down next to Splinter, she was interested in the story as well, then Leo continued to tell the story.

"And I guess we know the rest of the story." Leo finished.

Chanda got all teary for hearing about Tang Shen's death.

"Wow! What a bummer story," Mikey said sadly.

Splinter told him perhaps it is, or perhaps it is not, without those events he never would have been brought to New York, while Donnie stated the Utroms would not have relocated there as well, meaning no ooze, while Raph realized meaning no them, and Splinter put the pieces together.

"In fact Tang Shen almost reminds me of Chanda," Leo said.

"Really Leonardo, you believe so?" Chanda asked feeling touched.

"I know so, sweet, kind, takes care of the lair, and takes care of us," Leo said.

"That would explain why your Father is so over-protective to me," Chanda said.

Splinter put his paw on Chanda's. "Master Yoshi lost the love of his life, I couldn't risk going through the same thing," the grey rat said.

Chanda smiled. "And I'm sure they are both together in spirit," the white rat said.

* * *

Adventures In Turtle-sitting:

Everyone were all at Leatherhead's place, Donnie's monstrous form pounds on the glass while the others sadly watch including Splinter and Chanda.

"My son," Splinter says sadly as he puts his paw on the glass.

Chanda was covering her mouth at the sight of Donatello's condition.

"Donatello, no," she said softly in horror.

Then the female rat broke down into tears while Splinter held her comfortingly in his arms.

"I can sympathize, I know what it is like to be monster," Leatherhead said sadly.

Raph put his hand on Splinter's shoulder. "Poor Donnie," he said.

"What are we gonna do Leo?" Mikey asked.

Leo told his orange clad brother they were gonna help Donnie now matter what it takes.

* * *

Good Genes part 1:

Everyone was looking at Donnie banging at the glass. Chanda looked at this sadly with Leatherhead, Leo was doing the same thing as well. Splinter put his paw on his son's shoulder and tells him not to despair, where there are lives there is always hope, Leo told the rat he keeps turning to Donnie for answers to fix this outbreak then remembered the monstrous savage is Don.

"Have you found anything Leatherhead?" Chanda asked.

Leatherhead told her, Splinter, and Leo that Donnie did major work on the virus but without the brainy turtle the crocodile's progress is slow, and Donnie was getting worse, without a cure Donnie's soul may be lost forever.

"That's not gonna happen!" Leo said stepping up forward while Splinter, Chanda, and Leatherhead turned their attention to him. "We can't let that happen!" the blue clad turtle finished.

Splinter stated every problem had solutions, but perhaps they were asking the wrong questions, Donnie told him this outbreak and Bishop created it.

"And if Bishop created it, maybe he can UN-create it," Leo said in realization.

Chanda looked at her son in shock. "You can't be serious Leonardo," she said.

"Bishop is a dangerous man Leonardo," Leatherhead reminded his friend.

"I know, but we may not have much of a choice, especially if Donnie doesn't have much time," Leo said.

Mikey gets grabbed by the leg by Donnie's monstrous form and he struggles to get out of it.

"Michelangelo!" Chanda gasped in horror.

"Raph help!" Mikey called out.

"Hang on Mikey," Raph said rushing over and took a hold of his orange clad brother.

"Donnie let him go!" Leo said rushing over as well.

"Donatello let go of your brother please," Chanda begged as she, Splinter, and Leatherhead followed.

Splinter tells his son not to get lost in his monstrous form, to hear his voice, and let go of his younger brother's leg. Leatherhead turns a knob forming gas of smoke, making Donnie let go of Mikey having him crash into Raph. Donnie's savage form roars making everyone step back, Leatherhead told everyone the gas did the trick on Donnie to calm down.

"I just wanted to give him some food," Mikey said.

Chanda rushed to Mikey's side. "Are you alright Michelangelo?" the white rat asked.

"I'm okay Chanda, thanks," Mikey said.

"Then it's settled we go after Bishop. We'll make him help Don," Leo suggested.

"Leonardo it's gonna take a hard time to convince him to do that," Chanda pointed out.

"And how exactly are we gonna find him? Last time I checked he wasn't listed in the yellow pages," Raph said.

Leatherhead told them he knows where Bishop is, he remembered being held captive for weeks torturing him and vowed to catch up to the agent and even the score, the crocodile pointed out the journey is long but Donnie doesn't have much time. Chanda didn't like this idea at all, but she knew Leatherhead was right about Donnie and it was the only way to help him.

Leo showed everyone the helicopter they took from Baxter Stockman, Donnie was working on it and it goes fast enough to reach their destination.

Our heroes entered Area 51, Chanda glared at the sight of the commandos as well as Bishop, but she wasn't the only one who was glaring at the sight of him, so was Leatherhead.

"You!" the crocodile growled.

His eyes began to change but the three turtles held him back.

"Easy Leatherhead, remember why were here," Leo reminds his friend.

Leatherhead calms down.

Donnie's form gets into a rampage, and attacks everyone, while Mikey and Raph try to hold him off Splinter and Chanda step up to him.

"Donatello, please, be calm my son," Splinter said.

"Donatello, please hear us, come back to us," said Chanda.

Donnie's form throws Raph and Mikey off and tries to attack the rats, Leo saves them both just in time.

"Sorry master and Chanda, but I don't think that will work the second time," Leo said.

Bishop pulls a gun out and points it at Donnie's beastly form.

"No, Bishop! Don't hurt him!" Leo yelled.

Bishop told him if Donnie won't cooperated then he will be exterminated.

"Don't You Dare!" Chanda growled.

Everyone is now in Stockman's lab, with Donnie in a tank filled with water. The messed up scientist learned about Donnie's condition and stated that Leatherhead was right about the brainy turtle not having that much time. Leatherhead told Leo this was wrong, they couldn't leave Donnie's fate to Stockman and Bishop they couldn't be trusted, Raph agreed as Bishop started this whole outbreak in the first place. Bishop however explained that Stockman did the creations on his orders and the outbreak is effected on his operations.

"Do you have a cure?" Leo asked.

They all looked at Bishop who looks at Stockman who shakes his head not to tell them anything.

"Yes, but as I said earlier I need something from you," Bishop said.

Splinter and Chanda narrowed their eyes at this.

"Name it," Leo said.

Bishop told them it is was an item that may improve his work, he needs them to retrieve it for him.

"Retrieve it from where?" Leo asked skeptically.

Bishop told them New York, and he believes they know the person who holds it, and her name is Karai. The mutants mouths fall open in shock. Chanda was kind of skeptical about this but decided not to question it.

* * *

Good Genes part 2:

Splinter, Chanda and Leatherhead are looking at Donnie's form in the tank filled with water.

"Hang in there Donatello, you're gonna get help," Chanda said.

Leatherhead said something about Donnie's condition getting even worse, and there isn't much time. Splinter calls to Stockman that Bishop told them he would administrate the cure to Donatello, the messed up scientist didn't think his genus would save the life of one of the mutants.

"What is the cure?" Leatherhead asked.

Stockman ignored the question and mutter about something, this made Leatherhead stomp up from behind him to make sure the scientist faced him.

"Show us the cure now," the crocodile threatened.

"Cure? You stupid animal Agent Bishop lied there is no cure!" Stockman retorted.

What!" Splinter and Chanda asked in disbelief.

Leatherhead growled with his eyes changing into white.

"You inhuman soulless monster!" Leatherhead said in anger as he holds Stockman in the air and was about to punch him.

But Splinter stopped him. "Leatherhead please, I share your anger, but this will not help Donatello. What we need is solutions not revenge," the rat said softly.

"Splinter is right about what he just said Leatherhead, as much as I share your anger as well, do this for Donatello," Chanda said.

Leatherhead knew his friends were right he relucantly lets Stockman go as the doors open up.

"You would be wise to listen to your friends animal," Bishop said walking in with smirk.

"I've waited a long time for this, now you will know the meaning of pain!" Leatherhead said as he grabbed Stockman throws him harshly on the ground and stomped up to Bishop.

However Bishop told Leatherhead that Stockman is working on the cure, and he is the only chance for Donnie's survival. The crocodile holds himself back from harming Bishop but leans in closer to growl at him.

"Harm me and Stockman stops and your friends has no chance," Bishop warns with a smirk.

As Leatherhead roars Chanda stomped toward Bishop and glares up at him.

"You Wouldn't!" Chanda growled.

"Oh believe me over-protective Mother, I would. I really underestimated you when I first fought you," Bishop said adjusting his sun glasses with a smirk.

Chanda narrowed her eyes even harder as Leatherhead's eyes went normal.

"Fine... For now... Villain. Stockman show me what you got," Leatherhead said turning to Stockman.

Bishop, Splinter, and Chanda watch the man who was affected by the bugs gets cured in amazement as well as grossed out by Chanda. Bishop was impressed with Leatherhead to do this, he would say he was more brilliant the Stockman.

"What!" Stockman asks in disbelief.

"Then... it works?" Splinter asks in worry.

"It looks like it does," Chanda said as the man was completely normal again.

Bishop told Stockman to prepare the cure for the New York outbreak, as well as a sample for Donnie, if the others fulfill their part in the agreement, the agent walks off with Splinter and Chanda watching him. Chanda couldn't wait to get out of this mess, not only did she want her son back, but she also wanted to get away from Bishop.

Bishop, Splinter, and Chanda stood by waiting as the three turtles came back.

"My sons," Splinter said as he and Chanda walked up to them.

"Hand over the item, then you'll have your dear brother back," Bishop said holding his hand out.

Splinter turned to Raph nodding, then Raph turns to Mikey doing the same thing, Mikey walks over to Bishop with the item they stole from the foot handing it over to the agent who grips it with victory. As soon as that was done an alarm goes off. Bishop told the mutants they have 15 minutes to collect Donnie and vacate, bids them a due and leaves. Our heroes walk up to the glass Donnie was held in.

"Leatherhead how's Donnie doing?" Leo asked.

The cure spread the glass with gas with a roar of response, the mutants back up just in case anything bad happened, the door opens up and a regular foot comes out, in everyone's surprise there was Donnie back to normal.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asks softly.

He starts to fall but Leatherhead catches him. "I have you my friend," the crocodile said.

The rest walk happily up to Donnie. Splinter smiles and Chanda hugs Donnie happy he is back to normal. Everyone ran as fast as they could to get in the helicopter and get out of Area 51. Leo starts up the engine.

"Welcome back my son," said Splinter.

"Thank goodness," Chanda said hugging Donnie.

"I hope you guys didn't go too much trouble for me," Donnie says.

Everyone cringes especially Splinter and Chanda. They weren't sure if they should tell him he turned into a monster or not.

"Nah," Mikey says.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story. I hope you liked it. I should explain a few things.**

 **I know the episode "Ninja Tribunal" was in season 4 but I decided not to bother doing that or Season 5 (which is good news for those who weren't too crazy about season 5). Me personally I thought Season 5 was okay it did have it's ups (like the Ancient One having a big role, some cool effects, and the lack of Agent Bishop) and downs (The Foot Mystics and crazy things going on).**

 **I don't really like Seasons 6 and 7 due to only one purpose through out the whole seasons (as well as the lack of certain main characters) so I won't be doing those seasons (sorry for those of you who liked those seasons).**


End file.
